


A Place for Everything, and Everything in its Place

by MadamsKK



Series: Iwaoi and You, Sitting in a Tree [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Asphyxiation, Biting, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Domestic, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, iwaoi - Freeform, not too bad though, upside down sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamsKK/pseuds/MadamsKK
Summary: Being naked, tied up and gagged in a men's gymnasium bathroom is a new and exciting experience. You're waiting while your boyfriends finish up another college volleyball game; you're going to be a surprise treat for Iwaizumi, letting him use your cunt for some much needed stress-relief. Oikawa won't be far behind, either, and you get to be their helpless little slut. Be careful, though, or the rest of their team may hear.(This is a story from a personal AU where Oikawa and Iwaizumi go to the same college post-grad, and find a person they both want to date, and through some shenanigans all three end up dating. I'll write that eventually, but in the meantime this can also stand alone. This story takes place later into their relationship.)My tumblr is @madamskk so check me out there!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Iwaoi and You, Sitting in a Tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932739
Comments: 6
Kudos: 234





	A Place for Everything, and Everything in its Place

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been living in my head rent free for a while now lol I'm a sucker for these two.  
> WARNING!! For some degradation, bondage, very risky exhibitionism, and at the beginning it kinda seems like the reader may be mildly unwilling. There's also moments where the reader shakes their head etc. that may be read as dub-con, but at the end, in the fluffy aftercare, it's made clear that this was all pre-negotiated and agreed upon. There's also a safe action for this scene.

You can hear the crowds cheering from outside the bathroom. Cleats squeaking across floors, the dull thud of volleyballs hitting hands or the ground, screams and yells echoing. It’s a big game for your university’s volleyball team, but they’re favored to win. You hope they win with every fiber of your being. From the cheers of the pep squad, it seems like the boys are doing well, luckily.

It’s cramped in the bathroom stall. The furthest down from the door in the men’s gymnasium locker room. It’s humid, and chilly, too, so you were a bit uncomfortable, but that was mostly because you don’t have clothes on. Your bare nipples stiffen from the stifling air around. The door is only shut, not latched, which only adds to your spiking anxiety. Anyone could enter.

The ropes are starting to numb you a little, but you will admit they’re tied very well. One wraps around your right forearm, binding it to the handicapped bar on the side of the stall. Your knee is tied to that elbow, holding it up and away so you have to balance sitting on the toilet seat. Your other arm is bound behind you to a collar from your neck, making you keep your arm twisted back or suffocate. That combo was bound to a cloth gag, firmly between your teeth, and your lower back had a loop tied to the tank. Only your left leg was free, and that you had to spread to the side for balance or risk falling. Every movement is a dangerous game of tilting back and forth on the seat. You try not to shift at all or make any noise.

Time leaks by in small drips with nothing to distract you. Only beige, tiled walls to stare at, and the yellow light from long ceiling fixtures bounding off the metal door. At least it was mostly clean, as clean as a men’s bathroom could be. It smelled of stale sweat and socks. But eventually, you hear the screams and stomps and chants of a victorious crowd, and your heartrate skyrockets as you hear your team open the door to the locker room. You tug on the ropes instinctively; there’s no give. The men chatter and laugh and slap each other on the back, and you hear the captain praising the star setter.

Oikawa Tooru.

“Where’s the girlfriend? She’s usually here to cheer you on.” The captain says it to Oikawa, wince he’s more talkative, but it’s also aimed at Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Ah, she’s pretty tied up today and couldn’t make it,” Oikawa deflected. Ha-ha, very funny.

“Too bad, I know you love it when she’s here.”

You can hear that infuriating smirk in his voice. “Yeah, we really, really do.”

As they chat, some people walk away to the showers to clean off, and other’s step into the toilet area. With every set of footsteps headed your way, adrenaline pulses harder through your veins. Your gag is soaked through, drool turning cold on your jawline, shivering from either fear or excitement or the chill, or some combination. Only one person uses the last stall.

Iwaizumi Hajime opens the door and freezes when he sees your shaking form. You worry even more, scared someone will catch sight of you. All trussed up and sweet for Iwa, bound and docile. There’s even a helpful note written on your abdomen: “Fuck me, please”. There’s more words in colorful paint pens, like a raunchy work of art. “I’m a slut” “Fill me up with your cock” “I need it” “Property of Oikawa and Iwaizumi”.

Iwa is speechless. He drops the towel he had to mop up the sweat at the back of his neck, then his cheeks dust red. He closes the door behind him, and you relax for just a moment, head bobbing down. This tugs on your arm and you wince. The ace walks closer, gets in your face.

“Shittykawa left me a present, huh?” he whispers, right into your sensitive ear. You shake your head.

“No? I think you’re lying.”

His big hands come to rest on your thighs, and you try to move your free leg to close them, but you throw yourself off balance and end up abrading your wrists and neck. You try so hard not to make any sounds, but a teammate shouts over.

“You good Iwaizumi?”

He looks at you with those black eyes of his, a warning to shut up in the squeeze of his hand. “Yeah, all good,” he calls back.

You have to open your legs again or risk making noise, but to Iwa, it just looks like you’re spreading them for him.

“Naughty girl,” he chastises, but his smile gives away his pleasure. “I’ll thank Oikawa later.” He presses a kiss to your temple, and you flinch at the soft feeling. His hands are quick about finding the space between your thighs, the sensitive, leaking pussy that’s been neglected til now. You flinch even harder at that, head jolting, pulling harder on your twisted arm. This time you fight down the gasp to avoid being caught. The men outside are still talking about the game, having no idea about a slut stuck on a toilet. The idea is as thrilling as it is scary.

Iwaizumi notices your restraint and rewards you with a peck over your gag. “Good girl.”

His calloused fingers rub over your inner labia gently, stroking until they part on their own, but all at once pushing two fingers deep into your pulsating insides. You have to focus on being quiet when he probs at your walls, scissoring his fingers apart for a cursory stretch so he fits inside you at all. It doesn’t last.

His ball shorts come off with his underwear. Iwa runs a hand over the droll slipping down your neck. He’s already half hard before he wraps that hand around its girth, using your spit, stroking slow over a flushed head and a vein running along the side. Him and Oikawa both believe in not having sex before a game, you know this, so he’s raring to go at the sight of your leaking cunt, of you at his mercy in such a public way.

He’s staring at your body as he jerks off. He’s clearly thinking, but you can only guess as to what about. You feel the slickness seeping from you and expect it to get cold, but with Iwaizumi so warm and sweaty from the game in such a tight space with you, the air gets warmer and warmer. His touch is heating you up, too, and the smoldering look in his eyes. They never leave your body. You feel heat rise in your skin, so unused to the deadly focus he levels only at volleyballs. Like a predator.

He’s fully stiff, and grunts like he’s made up his mind about something. Two huge hands grab your hips tight enough to bruise, and he’s tilting up, and up, and you almost shriek as you tip backward. You narrowly avoid smacking your head on the toilet as your hips are lifted higher than the rest of you, leg and forearm still held tight to the bar to the side, which spreads you wide as possible for Iwaizumi. You’re almost totally upside down, which makes you want to struggle, especially as your arm pulls down on your neck from gravity. Some of you is supported by your ties to the wall, but Iwa has most of your weight. Your forehead almost touches the flush pedal by the tank, that nasty rusted thing. It only riles you up more.

Iwaizumi doesn’t give a damn. He’s busy angling his aching cock between your folds, rutting against you again and again, smushing his head against your clit while he tries to part you with only that. The pressure on your pearl is electrifying, and you bite down on the cloth in your mouth. You shouldn’t but you want him inside, inside inside inside inside in-

His dick finally aligns, after a torturous eternity, and he’s balls deep half a second later. Your eyes roll back at the sudden bashing, surprised no one noticed the loud _shlup_ from how agonizingly wet you are for him. It takes a lot of effort, but you twist your head up to look at Iwaizumi even though it strangles you. The sight has you clenching over his hot girth.

He’s bitten right through his lip, eyes firmly focused on where your folds flutter around him as blood drips from his mouth. He’s still flushed from the game, sweat dripping from his biceps and trailing down his thick neck, high off of victory and ravenous at the state you’re in.

“Is this really a present for me? Or was it a present to _you_ ,” he asks, hushed tones. You can’t deny that you’re a wreck for him. You lose the strength to hold your head up, so you go back to being hung upside down. Just maneuvered however he wanted to stick his cock in you. Being _used._ His hips rock into you, not pulling far out to avoid letting his team hear just how wet you are, a slow grind of cock that brushes your clit every time.

There are footsteps right outside the stall. Someone is walking toward yours, and you and Iwaizumi freeze. You wonder if it’s Oikawa, but you hear his loud laugh from the lockers, and you know it couldn’t be.

The teammates shoes stop outside, you can see the shadows from under the stall. Your eyes are wide, praying he’d go away. No luck, he pushes on your door, cracking it-

Luckily, Iwa wraps an arm around your hips to support them while he slaps the door back shut. “Occupied, jerk!” he yells.

“Shit, sorry man,” the teammate replies sheepishly, taking the stall next door instead.

Meanwhile, your nails are digging right into your palms as your legs twitch. When Iwa shifted, he tilted your pelvis into the perfect spot, shockwaves of bliss coating your nerves. And him supporting you with one arm like it’s nothing, like you don’t weigh a pound to him, muscles bulging and rippling as he moves.

He looks at you, notices how affected you are and tilts his head in confusion. He faces you totally again, shifting his cock even deeper, and you have to push down on your own arm to cut off a moan by choking. You feel his cock twitch in you and whimper.

Iwa keeps holding you like that, balanced perfectly, and leans forward to put his other hand on the wall. He looms down, and now you can see his face backlit by the yellow lights as he grins like a devil at how needy you are. Dried blood makes a trail down his chin, adding to the disheveled and fearsome look until you’re shivering from a whole new reason.

“Like that, huh?” he asks, as if he couldn’t tell from how tight you are around him. He starts up the same motion as before, sill not drastic movements to keep his dick in that delicate spot in you, and you’re lightheaded from how great you feel. Or maybe from being upside down while a crazed man ruts you like he’s starving.

It’s becoming harder for him to stay quiet now, too, and he leans down to set his face on your chest to muffle himself. His lips mouth the soft flesh there, sliding his lips across to suck on a nipple, sinking his teeth in until you jerk in his hold from the sharp sensation. You feel him mouthing either praises or degrading insults around the flesh, leaving teeth marks while his hips’ rhythm makes a mess of your lower halves. You can feel his full, heavy balls slap against your asshole, slick from your pussy and his sweat. The door shutting as players file out drowns the noise, so Iwa deepens his strokes.

The orgasm you crave is just beyond reach, but you just feel like you’re climbing higher, and higher, and higher, on a never-ending course of ecstasy. Iwaizumi only gets thicker as he thrusts, stretching you out but simultaneously making you clamp down harder. Strings of your drool hang down from your gag. There’s no way you can hold onto a single thought right now, not with your cunt being filled by a beast like Iwa. He stops chewing on your bright red nipple, pulling back to blow on the saliva there so it ices over, and with a final thrust you’re convulsing in his hold, hitting cloud nine like a train.

Brain totally clear, you shudder and shake and accidentally cut off your air again. It’s lucky you did because there’s no way you could have stopped from screaming as he hammers inside, pushing you into overstimulation until he comes himself. Hips twitch against yours as he jolts out his high, semen pouring into your waiting body.

“Well that looks like fun,” you hear an annoyingly smooth voice say behind Iwa.

He turns his head to see Oikawa behind, looking at the scene he orchestrated perfectly. Oikawa steps inside and latches the door behind him, shirt already missing.

“You missed the first load I gave to our little slut,” Iwa informs him. You’re too busy shaking and sobbing from the intensity of the last round to care. Iwa’s thumbs rub circles into your waist as he rights you, blood rushing from your head.

Oikawa pushes your hair back from your face, puts fluttery kisses over your eyes to replace the tears until you can breathe easily again. You relax into their hands, at their mercy. “Mm no, I saw the whole thing. You’re lucky everyone left. Or did you want to get caught, naughty girl?” A sinister smile finishes his sentence, and you know you’re not done yet. A thrill of panic or excitement courses through you. At least now you won’t be caught.

“Fuck her again, Iwa-chan.”

The great king has spoken, and you know Iwa is perfectly willing to do what he says. He rubs his cock against your stomach to get back into it, balls hitting your aching clit, making you gasp every time.

“Sensitive already, huh?” Oikawa says, and the tone of his voice warns you he’s about to torment you. His fingers find your overused clit and _pinch_ , and you cry out through the cloth, even more so when he _rolls it_. Your pained noises bring Iwaizumi back to full hardness quickly, and Oikawa smiles down at you like a villain. It’s hot, you’ll fully admit, but you’re too busy focusing on the dick about to push back inside you.

“Hold on,” Oikawa says, and slips a hand behind you. Fingers trail over your ass, smacking without warning just to see your eyes pop open wide.

“Sadist,” Iwaizumi accuses.

“Yeah, duh,” Oikawa confirms. He unhooks something at your back, and suddenly the rope over your stomach is detached. You arm is free from your collar a moment later, but he loops it tightly to the collar on the front before you can do a thing. You’re grateful for the change in position since that one was hard to maintain. Feeling comes back to your arm slowly, now curled by your chest.

Then the two men are shifting you around, and Oikawa is behind you, which makes you nervous. Your tied-up leg is stretched even further when Oikawa holds your back to him, making your free leg support you on the ground. You feel his firm chest press tight to you, heat from exertion radiating through to your core. He addresses Iwaizumi with a peck to his lips.

“Fuck her like this, yeah?”

Iwa didn’t need to be told twice. He tosses his jersey over one shoulder with the opposite arm, flexing his muscles in the process, and really, he had no right to be that hot when you’re already so fucked out. He takes your thigh from Oikawa, lining up and letting his cockhead just barely brush your hole. He stays like that. You look at him inquisitively, wondering what he hell the holdup was for you being stuffed again, and you rock down so he slips into you another inch.

You get another hard slap to your ass, stinging with setter intensity. “Be patient slut.”

Funny of him to say when he’s rubbing his own cock between your ass cheeks through his shorts because he’s so on edge. With both men essentially teasing you, it was hard to not react, so you let your head loll back onto Oikawa’s shoulder. You allow your little moans to slip out, hips twitching from you holding back.

Iwaizumi hates holding back, so it isn’t long before you’re shaking from his powerful thrusts once more. He’s rubbing over your sensitized walls so well, texture dragging against your sweet spots, and you almost come again just from that.

Oikawa’s magic fingers really seal the deal when they seal over your clit with just the right amount of force. You let loose, muffled screams just urging them on, slick pouring from you over Iwaizumi’s cock. He, again, doesn’t give you a moments rest even with your senseless babbles through the gag. His lips mark up your neck while he takes out his aggression on you. You can’t even see, you’re so far gone.

You’re abruptly brought back to the land of the living, though, when a second soaked cock brushes your tiny opening. You shake your head, chest arching up and hips tilting into him, body sending wildly mixed messages. You don’t want to use your safe action for even a moment, desperately wanting to experience everything they have to offer you.

“Aw, sweetheart, you know you want this, right? I mean, look at how wet you are baby,” Oikawa coos in your ear. He’s totally right. A long finger slips in by Iwa’s dick, pulling backward toward your ass to lever you open, more of your come dripping out in the process. You can’t stop shaking.

“Look at the honey spilling out, Iwa-chan.”

Iwa lifts his face from your shoulder after a last hickey, just in time to see Oikawa’s soaked fingers near him. He follows the silent command and his lips part to clean up your mess presented to him, tongue slurping up and around each digit in turn. Oikawa twitches against you and decides he can’t take it anymore. Iwa slows down to let him in but never stops entirely.

A fat cockhead breaches your opening next to Iwa’s already thick shaft. You’re sure it can’t fit, and you shriek in surprise when he sinks two inches inside in a fast shove. It’s a steady progression from there, getting deeper every moment, and the air feels like it’s been stolen from your lungs at how open you are.

“Fuck yeah, feels even better Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi moans into your ear.

“Taking us so well, tiny little slut hole opening up for us,” Oikawa says, panting from the pressure of your cunt on the two invading dicks. It’s only a matter of time before they both bottom out, immediately moving back and forwards hard enough to jostle you around.

“Shocked you didn’t break open, brat.” Iwa tells you. He’s staring at your stomach, how it looks more rounded than earlier, and a firm hand presses down to confirm it’s because you’re so full of cock your guts had to move. You feel the pressure mount from the outside, clit twinging at the extra stretch of your flesh, and you pray they don’t touch it again. You might just come untouched this time with how good your pussy feels from their friction, your slick making the slide feel like a drug.

“Our good little cumdump? Noo, how could you doubt her, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa says, teeth gritting from focusing on holding your waist still. His nails dig into your ribcage, thrusts increasing in power until you’re jumping from every stroke. “See, she’s made for this.”

Iwa nods, still feeling up your stomach, almost reopening the bite in his lip from pleasure.

You’re floating somewhere beyond reality, nothing but the cocks crashing into you over and over hypnotizing you into a lustful haze. Their chests compressing you tighter and tighter, Oikawa against the wall and thrusting up, Iwa crushing you both from his power. They kiss over your left shoulder, a deep French that gives you sloppy sounds right in your ear, driving you wild as they are. You’re all moaning and sweating, and your drool makes lines down your neck that Iwa chases with his tongue. Oikawa yanks at your hair to give him more space. His lips against your neck tingle like your scalp, and the difference between the two have you begging behind the gag. You want so much, so much you can’t articulate, and these men are giving it to you, every inch.

It doesn’t take long for you to be shaking apart at your stuffed seams. Oikawa switches to pulling and twisting your nipples while they work your cunt into a frothy mix, while Iwa sucks at a spot below your ear, and with a genuine scream, you almost black out. Everything goes blank white, ringing ears and twitching limbs and a cunt absolutely _clenching_ and _gushing_ around the thick cocks inside like it wants to keep them in.

The men don’t hesitate to pour all their come into your aching cunt, enjoying the spasms from your seemingly never-ending orgasm. It takes an eternity for your breath to calm, for your hands to unfurl, for your cunt to be loose enough they can slip out of you finally. Iwaizumi holds you close, Oikawa making shushing noises and petting your hair. You come back to earth from their pampering. Someone unties you completely, kissing along the rough rope burns and rubbing your jaw. It hurts, but their care makes it dull to a quiet throb, nothing compared to the punch your nethers took.

You think it’s Iwaizumi who picks you up to take you to the handicapped shower so you can all get clean at once. Your legs are nearly vibrating from exhaustion when they stand you up again, and you let them wipe you down. Iwaizumi is holding your weight for you, so Oikawa does most of the work. The strength to open your eyes reveals a kneeling Oikawa cleaning your legs reverently. He catches your gaze and sends you a winning smile, kissing your belly button. You can’t help but grin back, especially as the water streaks the paint over your abdomen. He picked aqua for their names, his favorite color.

They turn you so Oikawa can wash your backside, and you look up at Iwaizumi. The steam is flattening his hair spikes a little, and you grin at him too when his lips duck down to yours. Your tongue is heavy in your mouth, so he leads, a chaste smooch that makes your heart flutter.

Oikawa finishes up and steals a kiss from you himself, taking you from Iwaizumi’s arms so the man can shower himself properly. You curl into Oikawa’s warmth, thankful the showerhead was wide enough for you all to stay mostly beneath it. You don’t have the energy for anything yet but breathing with him, chests rising and falling in sync. His firm hands sooth the knots in your muscles from holding hard positions so long, making tiny noises fall from your mouth against your will.

When Iwa finishes, they switch, and Iwa cradles you to him instead. You see him watching Oikawa over your shoulder, so you turn too, and get an eyeful. Oikawa has his hands up sudsing his hair, water pouring down that pretty body of his, head tilted back. You forget the man could be a model if he wanted. Iwa’s hand tightens on your back.

You know Iwaizumi gets insecure sometimes; you all do, so you all try to help each other as much as possible. You take his hand and kiss his knuckles, looking up into his deep, dark eyes while you do. “Beautiful,” you whisper, and watch as the man who reamed you into the wall blushes. He is, really, and the blood rushing to his cheeks from your sincerity makes him just glow. It kind of makes your heart hurt, how glad you are to have them both, and you close your eyes and rest your cheek on his hand to bask in it.

You feel a little better now, and it just improves when Oikawa sidles up behind you to join the love. He kisses your head, then him and Iwaizumi share a longer kiss, sighing in content. Both your boys, happy and sated and in your arms.

“Guys?” you say, and watch their heads turn toward you. You grin at them. “Congrats on another great victory, I’m really proud.”

Oikawa beams. “A prize like that was all the congratulations I need.”

Iwa elbows him, and he whines “Iwa-chaaan!” but Iwaizumi placates him with another kiss.

“I can’t believe you two schemers surprised me like that.”

You chuckle. “You said you’d be down for it sometime, so we wanted to reward you for all the hard work.”

“Did you have fun?” Oikawa purrs to him, twining his fingers with Iwa’s. Iwaizumi nods immediately, then pulls you closer.

“Was that okay? I know we discussed this before, but I want to check with you.” Iwa’s concern always fills you with joy.

Oikawa seconds him. “That was really intense baby, you held up so well for us. But are you okay?”

It took a lot of trust and negotiation to hand them so much control, but the rush you got from it was incomparable. You nod happily to them. “Thanks for checking on me anyway, you make me happy.”

They both blush, but Iwa’s flustered and Oikawa’s ego is pumped.

“Are you two okay?” you check, “Everything okay?”

Oikawa gives you a dorky thumbs-up. “It was all good for me. Iwa?”

Iwa thinks a moment, a hand on his chin. He looks at you, a little hesitant. “…next time, I’d like to confirm you remember the safe-action before jumping in. It felt weird for me to ask halfway through when I know you know it well, but it’d make me more comfortable to triple check.”

You nod. “Okay, thanks for telling me. I know you have trouble breaking the scene and keeping us on track sometimes.”

Oikawa ruffled his spikey hair. “I’ll remind you next time to make sure.”

“Oi, Shittykawa-“ they grapple a little, smug smiles and giggles all around as they play. Oikawa hides behind you, but Iwaizumi tickles you til you squirm and surrender, then you grab Oikawa to offer up as a sacrifice in exchange, laughing as it’s his turn.

You admire them both, not subtly, standing soaking wet beneath the water with you. And, gods, your heart is full.

“Now come on, let’s go home and make tea,” you say, and when Oikawa gets loudly excited about it, he gets a soft smack to the shoulder from Iwa. You giggle at them and demand to hold their hands, happy you’re with these dorks. You wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to add a disclaimer: in situations like these, always discuss in-depth ahead of time, and it's always a must to have a safe-word and/or safe-action (in the event of, say, gags) so people can tap out (doms included). Also I don't research exact ties for the bondage, though I know it can be done, just please be advised that amateur rope bondage can be very dangerous so they put in research for this lol sorry for the lecture I had to.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading! <3 :) Let me know what you think


End file.
